1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to ice making and dispensing and more particularly relates to a system for accumulating ice produced by an ice maker at a relatively slow rate over a relatively long period of time and then dispensing the ice on demand to a drink dispensing machine or the like at a faster rate over a shorter period of time, and doing so substantially independently of either the ice making machine or the drink dispenser.
2. Summary of the Prior Art:
Drink dispensing machines are commonly used in restaurants, particularly in the fast food type of restaurants where a large number of drinks must be served during a relatively short rush hour. Such machines are usually dispense the ice from a self-contained storage bin either automatically, or manually, by pushing the container against a lever. These built-in storage bins are of limited volume and are sometimes supplied directly from an ice making machine disposed above the drink dispenser, or manually from a remotely located ice machine.
During rush hour, the demand for ice frequently exceeds the capacity of the built-in storage compartment and the required output will not permit the ice making machine to keep up with the demand. In such a case, it is necessary to manually add ice to the dispensing bin of the drink dispensing machine, which is a substantial inconvenience, not only for the personnel of the restaurant, but also for the customer who might return to the counter for a refill in self service establishments.
To increase the capacity of the ice machines to a level which would permit the machine to produce ice at a rate substantially equal to the peak dispensing rate would require excessive capacity with the resulting higher manufacturing cost. Furthermore, the size of such machine would probably prevent its installation in an overhead position relative to the drink dispensing apparatus and, as is well known, the mounting of the machine at a horizontal location relative to the drink dispensing machine uses up counter space or floor space which is at a premium in a modern fast food restaurant.